The Trouble with Lollipops
by GreenPaw
Summary: Marinette is terribly embarrassed when Chloe video's a private conversation then forwards it to the whole class to view. Worse is the subject matter which involved innuendo with a lollipop and Adrien. How will he react and what other chaos will it cause?
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note: Just an FYI, I decided to give the first three chapters a revamp so if you've read this before you'll find it's been expanded on. Enjoy!_**

 _Chapter One_

The scorching summer sun beat down harshly from the cloudless sky. Marinette rolled out her towel on the hot concrete beside the pool and cautiously sat, hoping she didn't bake her backside. Slipping off her shoes and adjusting her hat, she positioned herself close to the cool water and dipped her toes. As she settled in she winced at the poke of her lollipop stick in her hip pocket. Drawing it out, she turned to Alya as she set up beside her. "I can't believe how hot it is."

Alya adjusted her sunglasses and fanned herself with her hat as she glanced at the people milling around the rooftop pool. "I know, I just hope there's no akuma attacks today. It's too hot to be racing around."

Marinette swished her feet in the water as she peeled the plastic from her lollipop "I wonder what Adrien is doing today."

A broad smirk spread across Alya's face. "Hmm, he's probably chilling out. Nino told me he has a spa bath in his ensuite. Chances are he's relaxing in it with nothing on."

A choking noise sounded from Marinette as she spat her lollipop into her hands and shot her best friend a dirty look.

Laughing hard, Alya attempted to apologise. "Sorry, I couldn't resist."

"That image is going to be stuck in my head forever." She placed the lollipop back in her mouth and washed her hands in the water.

Alya threw her a sly look. "You mean you hadn't thought about it already?"

A slow smile formed on Marinette's face as she visualised what her friend insinuated while she pulled the lollipop from her lips. "Oh, not that particular scenario but something similar." They both giggled.

"You've got to ask him out girl."

The smile on Marinette's face dropped. "You know what I'm like around him. I get so flustered just trying to spit out what I'm attempting to say. He probably thinks I need speech therapy."

"It's a confidence thing. You need to act like you're talking to someone you're comfortable with." Alya suddenly gave her a wicked grin, "Besides, there are ways to communicate without words. I mean what if he was in that bath and you just happened to join him, no words required."

Marinette's cheeks grew pink and she turned to look at her toes, twitching them in the water. "But that's never going to happen."

Alya laughed, "Honestly what would you do if you found Adrien naked?"

Marinette wiggled her eyebrows, lifted her lollipop to her lips and ran her tongue around the circumference before slowly sucking it into her mouth.

Alya laughed harder. "See no words required."

The pair were so busy laughing that they didn't notice the figure looming beside the large potted plant. From beneath a wide brimmed sun hat Chloe raised an eyebrow, she'd caught that last exchange on video with her phone and she knew just what to do with it.

* * *

There were many benefits when living in a mansion. One of them being temperature control. Outside might have been scorching but Adrien sat comfortably on his sofa channel surfing as he stared at his TV with increasing boredom. He'd asked his father if Nino could come over, the poor guy was roasting at home, but as usual the answer was no.

With his lips dipping into a frown, the blonde was about to switch off the TV when his phone buzzed on the coffee table. Quirking an eyebrow, Adrien swiped his phone to see he'd received a new group message from Chloe. The note was brief. ' _It's amazing what you overhear at the pool…'_ Attached was a video clip. It wasn't uncommon for Chloe to send him clips of things she found amusing and he generally watched them to be polite, so without further thought he hit play.

A minute later the phone fell from his fingers as he stared blankly at his empty hand in shock. It was the sort of talk he sometimes overheard from strangers who believed he was out of earshot but this, it was something else. He'd immediately identified Marinette, who was the primary target on the clip, and he recognised Alya's voice posing the question as her profile came into view: _"Honestly what would you do if you found Adrien naked?"_

That alone had him sitting back in surprise, then Marinette answered her in a way that both intrigued and angered him. His heart was pounding against his ribcage as the image of her tongue circling the lollipop filled his mind. So many girls flocked to him because he was a model and they liked what they saw. It wasn't uncommon for him to be objectified but he'd thought things were different with Marinette. Now he was beginning to question that. Did she see him as nothing more than a pretty face too? He sighed as he thought of when he first met her, she hadn't been a fawning fan girl then, perhaps she was genuinely attracted to him.

That presented another set of problems. Running an agitated hand through his hair, Adrien let out a groan. Surely this was just a joke between friends that was never meant for his hearing. He picked up his phone which began pinging with notifications from people replying to Chloe's message. Adrien turned his phone to silent and laid it face down on the table.

* * *

Mortification didn't even cover what Marinette was feeling right now. She had been horrified when she discovered what Chloe had done. Recording her was humiliation enough but to send it to the whole class was a new level of low. Worst of all, there was no doubt that Adrien had seen it too. Her face burned with embarrassment as she walked into class, her head tucked down in shame as she slid behind her desk.

Glancing sideways, she caught a few sympathetic looks from her friends. Kim made a snide comment about lollipops to which Chloe and Sabrina laughed. A hush fell over the classroom as Adrien walked in. He looked impeccable as usual, but a scowl darkened his face as he scanned the room briefly before taking his seat.

Chloe cleared her throat to get his attention, "So Adrikins, you got a lollipop for Marinette?"

Marinette sank lower in her seat as a couple of sniggers sounded. They were quickly silenced as Adrien threw a glare so harsh on Chloe that everyone was stunned. There was a venom to his voice no one had ever heard from him before, "What you did was despicable, Chloe."

She tried to wave him off. "It was only a joke."

He turned to face her directly. "You need to apologise to Marinette."

Chloe scoffed, "She needs to watch what she says in public."

A dangerous glint lit his eyes as he lowered his head menacingly. "Apologise."

The pampered brat huffed and crossed her arms, "Fine. I'm sorry Marinette."

"Say it like you mean it," Adrien growled.

Chloe rolled her eyes and looked at Marinette, "I'm sorry."

An uncharacteristic snarl sounded from Marinette as she thumped a fist on the desk. "Don't do anything like that again."

The girl flicked her blonde ponytail over her shoulder and turned away with a shrug.

Marinette peered at Adrien through her bangs. "I-I'm sorry," she croaked sheepishly, feeling beyond awkward.

Green eyes soften with sympathy. "It's okay. I know that wasn't meant for my hearing."

She flushed, dipping her head to conceal her eyes with her dark hair as she studied the woodgrain pattern in the desk. When Alya slid into her seat Marinette was eternally grateful for the gentle squeeze to her shoulder in support. With a wane smile now eclipsing her frown, she was glad when the teacher walked in and began the lesson.

* * *

After the awkwardness of school, Adrien had been almost relieved when there'd been an akuma sighting. He'd eagerly transformed into his alter ego, excited to meet up with his partner who knew nothing of his personal life. But Ladybug was out of sorts. Her fighting had been more aggressive than normal and she'd resorted to her lucky charm before thinking things through. Chat Noir raised his fist to bump hers upon their victory and was rocked back on his heels when she knocked her fist into his.

"Is everything okay, milady?" He asked as he rubbed his knuckles.

She placed her hands on her hips and shook her head. "No. To sum it up in a word: shit."

Masked eyebrows lifted in surprise. He'd never heard her swear before. "I hope it's nothing I've done."

Relief swept through him when she shook her head. "No, my problem is with someone else."

Chat Noir tapped the tips of his fingers together while he anxiously asked, "Lover's tiff?"

A dry stare arrowed his way. "No. Just a girl who is set on humiliating me."

Chat Noir puffed up his chest with the immediate need to defend his lady. "How dare she!" Then he cocked his head curiously and studied her. "What did she do?"

Ladybug's face flooded with colour to match her mask. "I'd rather not say."

Taking a step closer, he laid his hands on her shoulders. "I won't laugh if that's what concerns you."

She eyed him for a long moment and he hoped she'd confide in him. Instead, her earrings chirped in warning and her edginess returned. "Gotta run kitty."

"Come on, you can't leave me hanging like that." He grumbled with outspread hands.

* * *

Adrien sat in his room at his desk twirling a pencil between his fingers. "I've been thinking about what Ladybug said."

Plagg gave him a bored look, "What's new there?"

"She said she'd been humiliated. Marinette got humiliated, I know it's a long shot but I'm wondering if…"

Plagg laid his chin on his paw, "If what?"

"Could Marinette be Ladybug? There's a lot of similarities and I've considered it on and off for some time. Do you think it's possible?"

"You're telling the story."

Adrien groaned, "You're no help."

Plagg floated down to sit in his empty cheese box. "There's a way to test that theory. Give her a lollipop and see how she reacts."

* * *

 **Stay tuned for more… Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

Adrien couldn't believe he'd actually listened to Plagg. All morning he'd debated whether he should take his kwami's advice and even now he questioned his decision. In his pocket sat two lollipops, the sticks pointedly prodding into his hip as if to remind him they were there. Having tight jeans didn't help his case either. He continually pulled his white shirt down in attempt to cover the conspicuous lump, praying that no one assumed the bulge was something else.

It would have been easier if he'd put them in his bag but he needed them on his person for his transformation, as one never knew when an akuma attack would strike. So, the lollipops had to stay with him.

Just as he got his shirt strategically into place, he caught sight of Chloe charging towards him. Adrien's heart raced and he suddenly felt like he was carrying nitro-glycerine. A single wrong move would bring disaster. He swiftly adjusted his school bag as she launched herself at him, jamming it between their bodies to buffer the secret in his pocket.

Even with the bag wedged between them, Chloe clung to him like a barnacle as he grimaced. "Adrikins, I so missed you."

He pried her hands away with practiced precision. "You saw me yesterday."

"Yeah but you weren't nice to me."

Adrien placed one hand on his hip and gave her a stern look. "There was a reason for that."

She shrugged, "That was yesterday. Let's start afresh."

Irritation had him grinding his teeth. Why couldn't she see that what she did was truly awful? Not only had she embarrassed Marinette, but him too. With a resigned sigh he caved. "Okay Chloe, but promise me you'll never do anything like that again."

As soon as the words left his mouth, his attention was diverted when he caught sight of familiar dark hair and he lifted his head to see Marinette. The idea that she could be Ladybug had his heart thundering. His imagination had run wild the previous night. Feverish fantasies had merged the clip of Marinette with the image of Ladybug and he'd had a very hard time getting to sleep.

A tug on his sleeve diverted his attention and he automatically pushed his bag to his back. Chloe's eyes followed the movement and he watched with dawning horror as her gaze zeroed in on his pocket. "What've you got there?"

He drew back as she reached for his hip. "Um nothing special." This didn't deter his childhood friend. Instead she launched forward and he danced away as she tried to dip her hand in his pocket. "Hey, stop it Chloe!"

Heavily made up eyes narrowed and a nasty grin lit her features. "It's a lollipop isn't it? Ha, wait until I tell Marinette."

Adrien tried to grab her arm but she slithered from his reach. Her shrill voice called out to Marinette and he cringed as she looked over her shoulder. "Hey Marinette, Adrien's got something for you."

The girl's eyes went wide as she looked between Chloe and Adrien. He lifted his hands to warn her away.

Chloe stalked forward and snatched up Marinette's wrist, dragging her across to Adrien. "Show her what's in your pocket Adrien."

His jaw tightened as he quickly thought of an excuse. "They're for a photoshoot, Chloe."

"Just show her." Chloe demanded.

Marinette found her voice, "Show me what?"

Adrien scrunched his eyes closed briefly with trepidation, hating Chloe in that moment, then he pulled the pair of lollipops from his pocket.

Marinette's face turned the darkest shade of crimson he'd ever seen. Her chin quivered as she blinked back tears and pulled her wrist free from Chloe's grasp. "How could you!" She spat at both of them, turning on her heel to run.

Adrien shoved the lollipops back in his pocket, gave his childhood friend a rough shove and chased after Marinette. All the while, Chloe cackled behind him. Fast strides had him beside Marinette, snagging her elbow as he brought her to a stop. "Marinette I'm sorry. I know this looks bad but I didn't mean to upset you."

She wouldn't meet his eyes and kept her face cast to the side as she studied the ground. There was underlying ire to her croaky voice as she spoke. "I'm betting it was all Chloe."

"Chloe made it into something it wasn't. They're lollipops for crying out loud. I should have shoved them in my bag. It was stupid of me, especially after yesterday."

Holding her arms around herself, Marinette finally looked up at him. "It's okay, Adrien. I know what she's like."

Guilt ate at him as a single tear slid down her face. He cupped her cheek and wiped it away with his thumb. "It doesn't matter. It's my fault you're embarrassed again."

"That girl makes me so angry," she growled as her fists became white knuckled. Her stare was aimed over his shoulder at Chloe. She glanced back at Adrien and the sadness in her eyes was replaced by calculation. Her lips pursed as she looked up at him. "Would you help me get back at her?"

Adrien ran his hand through his hair and down to his nape, rubbing his neck anxiously. "I guess so. She deserves it. What did you have in mind?"

Marinette swallowed and her face turned pale. Her blue eyes shot back to Chloe briefly and whatever uncertainty she'd felt vanished with her stoked anger. "If she's going to give me a hard time about lollipops, I'm going to own it." She pulled him close as she whispered in his ear and a wicked smiled played across his face.

* * *

Feeling nervous was the understatement of the year. Marinette was still having trouble comprehending how she'd managed to work up the courage to talk Adrien into this. Chalk it up to bottled resentment and anger at Chloe. It had given her the bravado to plot some fiendish revenge. She walked side by side with Adrien, her heart in her throat as they made their way up the stairs. As planned, they stopped just outside the door to their classroom. The bell wasn't due to ring for another five minutes which gave them ample time to lay in wait for Chloe.

Adrien fidgeted with his ring and looked as edgy as she felt. She couldn't help but ask, "Are you sure you're okay with this?"

A cheeky grin tugged at his lips, making her think of Chat Noir and it firmed up her resolve. "I'm good." He lifted his chin to redirect her attention, "She's heading up."

There was the slightest tremor to Adrien's hand as he reached into his pocket to retrieve one of the lollipops. Marinette skilfully removed the plastic and tossed it in the bin beside them. The warmth of Adrien's palm settled on her waist, drawing her closer as he held the lollipop near her mouth. Determination shone in his eyes and he winked at her in encouragement. Nerves fluttered in her belly, but Marinette focussed on Alya's advice and projected her natural assurance when in proximity of her partner.

Now was the time to let her inner temptress shine. Her gaze held Adrien's with a heat she'd reserved for his posters. Surprise flickered briefly in his eyes, then she looked at the lollipop and slowly wrapped her lips around it. Her gaze returned to his as she took it into her mouth. Adrien's lips parted as he let out a gasp. Emboldened by his response, Marinette let her bottom lip brush his knuckle.

A growl sounded behind the pair. Marinette placed her hand over Adrien's, cupping his fingers which held the lollipop in place. She slid the candy out of her mouth, swirling her tongue around the top before dipping it back in her mouth. Adrien's fingers tightened on her hip and his pupils dilated.

"Excuse me!" Chloe huffed as she shoved passed them and into the classroom.

Marinette smiled around the lollipop stick as she watched the brat stalk into the classroom. She looked back at Adrien whose gaze was still firmly on her. "I think it worked," she grinned.

Adrien's attention remained focussed on her mouth, then he blinked as he slowly realised she'd spoken. "G-great." The lollipop was clamped between his fingers and Marinette had to work it out of his grasp. The dazed looked remained of his face.

She pulled the lollipop from her pink lips, "We should get to class."

He shook his head and his eyes refocussed, "Uh, yeah." He hefted his bag on his shoulder and Marinette noticed that he shifted it to hang diagonally across his hips. He trailed close behind her as they entered the classroom. As she reached her desk she observed that he was a little awkward in sitting down.

Alya had a knowing smirk as she found her seat. She pressed her elbow to the table and lifted a hand to whisper to Marinette, "That was certainly something." She glanced at Chloe who silently fumed, staring daggers at the pair.

Adrien was oblivious. He was more fixated on the fact that he'd never been so turned on in his life. It took all his willpower to stop himself from spinning around and grinning at Marinette like a lovesick fool. It was the sort of thing he'd do as Chat Noir when preening at Ladybug. But his partner never done something so outright sexy. Unless it was Marinette under that mask. Dear lord he hoped so.

* * *

 **Thanks to everyone for reading, reviewing, following and favouriting so far. I managed to churn this chapter out pretty fast, not sure if the next one will be as quick. Cheers :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

Marinette couldn't stop grinning. Never in a million years did she ever think she'd build up the nerve to ask Adrien to perform such a cheeky act. Alya's advice had been fundamental to her success, she'd just imagined it was Chat Noir she was with and her usual awkwardness had melted away. It had been exhilarating to have Adrien finally look at her like she was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. The thrill of it all had her walking on air. Ruffling Chloe's feathers had been an additional bonus.

Throughout the morning class Adrien had been stealing glances at her, turning his head just enough to catch her eye. Chloe continued to fume as she caught wind of what was going on.

As soon as the bell rang the brat snatched Adrien by the wrist, dragging him away with his gaze locked on Marinette the entire time.

Alya shook her head as the pair of blondes disappeared. "You really pissed off Chloe. Poor Adrien might end up with a dislocated shoulder the way she's lugging him along."

"I think he can take care of himself. I still can't believe he agreed to the prank."

"That was a prank? Looked like chemistry to me. You need to ask him out while he's still hot under the collar."

Marinette blushed, "Are you sure? After what we just did, I don't want him to think I'm easy."

"It was a lollipop, it got his attention and his imagination going. Use it to your advantage. Be empowered by your sensuality." Alya preached as she raised a fist in girl power encouragement.

A determined looked crossed Marinette's face. "Okay I'll do it. I just need to pry him away from Chloe."

* * *

Adrien's ability to concentrate on school work was shot. He did his best to look like he was paying attention during class but his mind kept drifting. Nino had to subtly prod him back to reality a couple of times.

Chloe monopolised him during break times as if needing to reassert herself as his human barnacle. To his relief, Marinette periodically peeked at him from beneath her lashes and they would share a secret smile. Yet every time he thought it safe to approach Chloe would intervene.

After school, he had the usual run doing fencing and piano lessons. By the end of it all, his patience was wearing thin. Nervous energy had him bouncing on the balls of his feet, unable to keep still. Plagg was reclined against the computer keyboard, watching the boy spring around the room as the sky grew darker. "You're making me tired just looking at you." The kwami groaned.

Adrien stopped his pacing but his hand lifted to his hair as he fingered it away from his eyes. "I don't know what to do," he admitted.

Plagg frowned and wiped a whisker with his paw. "What's the problem?"

"It just seems too obvious. If Marinette is Ladybug and I offer her a lollipop on patrol she'll probably slap me."

Plagg tilted his head and pointed out the obvious. "Ladybug doesn't know you're Adrien."

The model dropped his hand from his hair, looking exasperated. "It wouldn't take a lot for her to figure it out given the circumstances."

"You need to hurry up and make a decision."

Adrian groaned. "Fine, I'll take the lollipops with me."

* * *

Chat Noir lacked his usual finesse as he made his way to patrol. His suit felt too tight and he continually pulled at his collar as if it were trying to choke him. As he landed at their meeting point, his gloved hand delved nervously into his pocket to seek out the lollipops held within. The lump in his throat got harder to swallow the longer he waited. The idea of potentially upsetting Ladybug didn't sit well with him. As she arrived for patrol, doubt had sunk its claws into his confidence. "Hi LB."

His lack of jubilance weakened her smile. "Hi kitty, are you ready for patrol?"

A fragile smile hovered on his lips as he nodded.

Ladybug's masked eyebrow lifted. "Is everything okay, Chat?"

"Yes, yes all good." He reassured her with forced zeal.

Blue eyes studied him for a minute before she tossing her yoyo. He had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

* * *

Something was off with Chat Noir. Ladybug found her attention increasingly diverting to her partner the longer they were out. Normally he would have been spouting puns and getting in her face as he tried to impress her. Tonight though, he was oddly quiet and subdued. As patrol drew to an end she placed her hands on her hips and gave him a meaningful look. "Okay, spill it."

Chat Noir stepped back as his eyes widened and his chin tucked in. "Uh, spill what?"

"Whatever it is that's bugging you. You haven't said a single pun. Something is clearly wrong."

He scratched his head and glanced at her sheepishly. "Well, I um..." He dropped his hand to his jaw, stroking it as his eyebrows lowered with a troubled look. "I hope you don't think it's weird but I brought something with me tonight to share. You sometimes bring hot chocolate and because the weather has been hot I thought I'd bring something else." He gingerly pulled two lollipops from his pocket and offered them to her, "I wondered if you'd like one?"

Ladybug stared at his offering, the blood draining from her face. Of all the things he could have brought, why did it have to be lollipops? Lifting her gaze, she saw the earnest expression on his face and her agitation eased. Chat Noir had no idea what had happened in her private life. He was just trying to be nice. Still her hand trembled as she snatched one from his palm. "Um, thanks."

Something like guilt flashed briefly on his face. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"No, I'm fine." She said with clenched teeth as her fingers fumbled with the lollipop wrapper. Chat Noir plucked the it from her hand, slashing a claw through the plastic to remove the cover, then popped it back into her grasp.

"Thanks Chat," she said as placed the lollipop between her lips.

Green eyes stared at her mouth, entranced as she sucked on the candy. He exhaled sharply when she pulled it out of her mouth and took a lick. Ladybug frowned. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine," he squeaked.

"You're acting very strange tonight."

Black masked eyelids scrunched together. "So much tension," he muttered. He opened his eyes slowly and stared at her lips. "Are you enjoying that?"

Ladybug was puzzled that he looked at her mouth when her lollipop was in her hand. With a shrug she placed it in her mouth with the stick pointing out of the corner of her lips, "It's good. My favourite flavour too." Chat Noir sidestepped closer, as if approaching a flighty horse. His movements were slow as he placed his unopened lollipop back in his pocket.

Caught up in his wary approach, Ladybug didn't notice the gloved hand moving toward her hip and she jumped as he made contact. She opened her mouth to speak but his other hand reached for the base of her lollipop stick. His eyes locked nervously onto hers and she felt a sense of déjà vu. "What are you doing?"

He sucked on his bottom lip. "Watching you."

"Uh, why?"

His hand tightened on her hip and she was shifted into the same position she'd held with Adrien. Her pulse pounded in her ears as he hoarsely confessed, "I wanted to see you do it again."

Her mouth dropped open and the lollipop caught at the corner of her lips. Chat Noir gently eased it away, his face closing the distance between them and before she had a chance to think, his lips captured hers. Ladybug's eyes remained wide open as her partner tasted the sweetness of the lolly on her lips and he urged her to kiss him in return. Instead she pushed him back and gave him a mystified look. "Adrien?"

He grinned, "Yes."

Ladybug's hands stilled on his shoulders, her head tilting slightly as her eyes narrowed to scrutinise him. Chat Noir gave an impish smile and waved in an unsure way that was so Adrien that she didn't waste any more time thinking. Her hands suddenly captured his face and she kissed him with a passion that knocked him backward.

Chat Noir quickly recovered. His hands pulled her closer, one travelled up to cupped her nape while the other dipped down to the small of her back. Her fingers lifted to intimately stroke one of his cat ears and he began to purr. Ladybug gently captured his bottom lip between her teeth and sucked on it before letting it go. Then she shifted her hands to his chest and pulled away to look at him.

His eyelids fluttered open and a dreamy smile lingered on his lips. "I love you, Ladybug," he sighed.

A gasp escaped Ladybug as she realised she'd just kissed her partner. Chat Noir was practically obsessed with her in the suit, and up until today Adrien wasn't interested in her out of it. An ache filled her chest. "Why didn't you use my real name?"

"I did, didn't I?" he said with confused yet lovesick eyes.

"No, you didn't." She snapped with an irrational sense of rejection, turning her back on him to flee.

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter posted. Real life has been rather busy. I just thought I'd mention that this story is only meant to be some fluff with a bit of smut later on. So please don't take it too seriously. If anything, Marinette/Ladybug is learning just how potent her feminine power is over Adrien/Chat Noir. Thanks for reading :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Author's Note: For those of you following this story. I've gone back and rewritten the first three chapters, giving more depth to the situation. I'd suggest you go back and start from the beginning but it's up to you as the plot remains the same. Cheers :)_**

 _Chapter Four_

Chat Noir cocked his head as he watched his partner dash away like her backside was on fire. Shaking his masked head, the hero let out a sigh. "And like always, she runs away just when things are getting interesting." Snatching his baton from his back, Chat Noir suddenly broke into a smile. Ladybug was Marinette and he knew where Marinette lived.

Feeling delightfully smug with this revelation, Chat also realised that his partner hadn't headed directly home. That was to be expected, some time ago they'd agreed that it was best if they switched around their routes home so they weren't followed. It seemed that Ladybug had naturally fallen into their usual routine, as he knew the direction she'd gone in wasn't the fastest.

With this in mind, and a grin on his face, Chat Noir swiftly made his way to Marinette's balcony. As he arrived he immediately jumped down the open skylight and onto Marinette's bed. On all fours, he leant forward to see if she was in the room below. As he was doing so Ladybug dropped down, transforming back as she landed and stared at him in shock. "What are you doing here!?"

Chat Noir's attention was briefly diverted as a red kwami zipped by him. When Tikki was out of sight, he padded his way up the bed smirking as Marinette lost her balance and tumbled backward. Pleased with the opportunity, he crawled his way up her body and lowered himself chest to chest with her in a very feline fashion. "You ran, I chased. You know I live for the chase, right?"

Marinette stared up at him, her neck pulling back into the pillow. "B-but you weren't behind me."

He chuckled and touched the tip of his finger to her nose. "Now that I know who you are, I also know where you live. Besides I want to know why you ran away."

She swallowed. "Because you didn't use my real name."

Lifting his hands to prop up his chin, Chat Noir laced his fingers together and looked at her thoughtfully. "So, you took offence because I didn't call you Marinette. You do realise that up until about five minutes ago my every instinct is to call you by the name I know, which while in costume is Ladybug. Honestly, would your first impulse be to call me Adrien while wearing this?"

Ladybug gulped and blinked with wide eyes. "Well, um…"

"I didn't think so. But what I do find intensely interesting is that you kissed me as soon as you discovered who I am under this mask." He said tapping the black encircling his eyes. "What else intrigues me is what you did in that video, to know that it's Ladybug who wants to do unspeakable things to me is very, very enticing."

At that point Marinette lifted her hands to his shoulders and pushed herself up along her mattress and away, but she didn't get very far. Chat Noir stayed put as he continued to watch her. "So, you're only interested because I'm Ladybug?" She asked while worrying her lip.

"Oh no, I was already hot under the collar before that. Now though," he sucked in an unsteady breath, "I'm doing my best not to pounce on you."

"You are lying on me." She pointed out.

A flash of teeth showed in his smile. "Yes, I am. You seem nervous. Would you prefer me out of the mask?"

Marinette gave the faintest of nods and Chat Noir said the words that would release his transformation and he watched with delight as his lady's eyes grew hungry at his change of appearance. Adrien caught sight of Plagg in his peripheral vision but the kwami took one look at the situation and made himself scarce.

With his kwami gone, Adrien dropped his hands from his chin to rest them on either side of Marinette's shoulders and slid himself up so he was nose to nose with her. "Better?"

Unsteady hands cupped his face. "Do you want to kiss me like this? Out of costume I mean." She whispered nervously as her eyes trailed to his mouth.

"Yes," he all but growled as he dipped down to claim her lips. He intended to kiss her gently at first but her mouth hungry moved over his while her hands sunk into his hair, pulling him nearer. Adrien shifted one arm so he cradled her nape, the other reached for her waist as he tried not to squash her. Then her tongue brushed over his lips and he kissed her with increasing vigour.

Marinette's fingers strayed from his hair, down his shoulder, over his shirt and to his chest. Instinctively he arched up to give her more access and he groaned as his hips ground against hers unintentionally. The tension that had been building between them for years was unleashed, their pent-up emotions driving their need to explore each other into a frenzy. Adrien's tongue dipped into her mouth and she threw a leg over his, hooking her ankle around his knee to bring him closer.

The hem of her shirt lifted slightly and his thumb brushed the smooth skin of her hip. Marinette moaned his name into his mouth as she kissed him eagerly and he edged his hand upward to caress the bare skin on her side. Then her fingers found his peaked nipple and he broke the kiss to gaze down at her, breathing heavily. "You're driving me crazy."

She gave him a pleased smile as her chest heaved while she tried to catch her breath. Adrien's eyes were drawn by the movement and he groaned as he took in her nipples straining against her bra. Marinette took the opportunity to plunge her hands under his shirt, skimming them over the taunt skin of his belly and up to his pecs. "I can't believe you're Chat," she murmured as she gripped the inside of his shirt and pulled him back down.

Mischief sparked in his eyes. "Why is that?" he asked as he pressed a kiss below her ear and nibbled his away along her jaw.

"You act completely different," she uttered as she tightened her fingers on his torso.

Adrien ran his tongue from her chin to the hollow of her throat. "As Chat Noir I can express myself freely." He lifted his head to look at her. "I can be as passionate as I want. Is my shirt getting in your way?"

"A little," she admitted as she bit her bottom lip. Then she gasped as Adrien tugged his shirt over his head and dropped it on the bed.

"How's this?"

A hand hooked his nape and Marinette began exploring his chest with her mouth. His eyelids fluttered closed as she tongued her way around his pecs. Adrien's arms strained as he held himself over her, his own desire to pleasure her in return becoming urgent. He rolled onto his back, taking Marinette with him and switching positions. For a moment she was startled and he took the opportunity to nudge his hands under the hem of her shirt and slide them up her sides, his thumbs caressing her midriff and up to the undersides of her breasts as she leant forward to kiss him.

"We should stop," she murmured against his skin as she took his nipple into her mouth, completely contradicting her words.

Adrien cupped her breasts, his thumbs now stroking her peaks. "Are you sure?" he asked as he pulled the lace cups of her bra down for better access, her shirt still in place.

Marinette rocked against him. "We should but I don't want to."

"Neither do I," he told as he lunged forward to capture her mouth with his. Adrien kissed her frantically as he continued to stroked her breasts. Marinette shucked off her shirt, breaking their kiss briefly before she hungrily returned. She unclasped her bra, tossing it away as she pressed her bare chest to his, growling at the skin on skin contact.

Adrien grabbed her ass and ground himself against her, showing her just how much he wanted her. "We shouldn't go all the way," she gasped between kisses.

"I didn't think we'd get this far," Adrien chuckled as he nibbled his way along her shoulder.

She pushed him onto his back and rolled her eyes playfully. But before she could reply he zeroed in her chest, propping himself up on his elbows to take a mouthful of her breast and tonguing her nipple. Marinette clutched his head as she panted in arousal and he kissed his way to the other side. His hands caught her knees and he pressed his heels into the bed to undulate his body against hers. "You're killing me," she growled into his hair as his mouth continued to work magic on her tingling body.

"You have no idea how badly I want to get you naked right now."

"Actually, I think I do."

Marinette shuffled to sit back on his thighs, her fingers trailing down his abs and over the waist of his jeans to trace the bulging outline of his erection. Adrien's fingers dug into the sheets, as he sucked in a breath. "I get the impression you want me naked too."

"Whatever gave you that idea?" she smiled cheekily.

He caught her wrist. "As amazing as this is, we really shouldn't go any further. I don't want you to regret this tomorrow."

"Why would I regret this?"

Adrien released her wrist and drew his hand down to interlace their fingers. "Because you ran away from me when I didn't call you Marinette, plus we're in the heat of the moment. Believe me, I'd like nothing more than to continue but we've only just discovered that we like each other."

Marinette crossed her arms over her bare chest, suddenly self-conscious. She hated to admit he was right. Her current boldness was strength by his as well as the fact that he was Chat Noir and she had no problems expressing herself to her partner. Her footing with Adrien had always been uncertain. Even now as she looked at him with his heavily tousled hair and swollen lips from kissing her, she began to feel the nervous energy she usually had around her crush.

"I'm not rejecting you, Marinette." Adrien said as he noticed the worry in her eyes. He sat up and pulled her into a hug. "As I said to you in the mask, I love you. I couldn't be happier to find that my good friend is also my partner. To be honest I had wondered if you were Ladybug on and off."

Disbelief had her screwing up her nose. "You did?"

"Yeah, I did. I guess this is my unorthodox way of asking if you'll be my girlfriend."

Marinette blushed as she smiled shyly. "I'd love to."

"Fantastic," he grinned as he bopped her nose with his fingertip. "Now we better get dressed before I completely lose control and throw you down on the bed to have my way with you."

* * *

 **Things are moving faster than either of the superhero couple would have imagined. But what will the next day bring? Marinette always tends to overthink things.**

 **Thanks for reading! Apologies for the massive gap between chapters.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five_

Marinette was certain her face was completely red. With her arms crossed over her boobs, she reached for her bra and attempted to put it on. She managed to get her arms through the straps and the underwire shifted into place but for the life of her it seemed impossible to do up the clasps. Warm fingers suddenly covered hers and she gasped. Looking over her shoulder she caught the intense look Adrien was darting between her back and her eyes. "Having trouble with that?"

She swallowed, it was still hard to believe that the boy she'd been crushing on for years was sitting on her bed, without his shirt, after thoroughly messing about with her. It was the stuff of fantasies and her brain was still trying to register that this was real. "Um, yeah."

Adrien slid closer and hooked the eyelets into place. His hands skimmed up her bra straps, smoothing out the kinks until they reached her shoulders. With a gentle tug on both straps, Marinette fell back against him as he wrapped an arm around her bare waist and pressed a kiss to her temple. "Is it wrong that I find watching you dress just as sexy as getting undressed?"

"Uh, no." She managed to spit out. Far too distracted by the feel of his chest against her back and the caress of his breath on her cheek. What he said earlier was right, they really needed to get their clothes back on before they got distracted and let their hormones do the thinking. She snagged the material of his shirt with her toes from the mattress and tossed it into her hands. "I believe this is yours."

The arm remained around her waist but the other hand reached for his shirt. Adrien pressed a kiss to her shoulder that turned into a nibble that worked up along her neck to her earlobe. "Are you sure you want me to go?"

"You were the one talking about regrets," she reminded him and she whacked his shirt at his face playfully.

He chuckled as he snatched the garment back but continued to nibble his way up the shell of her ear. "I know but I don't want to leave my lady."

"My parents are home. Do you want to get caught?"

"No, that would be bad." She covered her mouth to quieten her laugh as he rushed to slip on his shirt. He in turn picked up her shirt and pulled it over her head. "Stop laughing at me, woman. You're going to shatter my confidence."

"I don't think that's possible." She grinned as she pushed her arms into her sleeves and turned around to face him.

"Let me assure you it is."

"You're Chat Noir and I know you're full of bravado."

"Only because I want to impress you." His gaze raked over her hungrily.

She pressed a finger to his nose as he attempted to swoop in. "Stop right there, kitty. You're supposed to be leaving."

"Do I get a goodbye kiss?"

"Do you have any restraint if I do?"

"Possibly, but I can't guarantee it."

Marinette took his chin between her fingers and tilted his head slightly to place a kiss on his cheek. "There we go, you can leave now."

Adrien crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "You call that a goodnight kiss?"

"I call that insurance to make sure you keep your word."

"Ye of little faith. Plagg, claws out." The black kwami grumbled as he appeared from somewhere below, only to be sucked into the ring miraculous. Marinette watched with amazement as the familiar black suit of her partner covered Adrien. When the green flash of magic disappeared, she was facing Chat Noir. A lopsided smirk spread across his face. "Want to transform and take me home?"

"Not tonight."

"Tomorrow?"

"Go home already."

Chat Noir gave an exaggerated frown with his bottom lip jutting out. "Shunned by my gorgeous girlfriend, oh the pain. It hurts so bad."

Marinette wanted to roll her eyes but the thrill of having him call her his girlfriend had her grinning instead. She ran her finger along his jawline. "I'm just trying to keep my boyfriend out of trouble. As for pain, I'll kiss you better if you promise you'll go home?"

A dreamy look came into Chat Noir's eyes. "You had me at boyfriend."

With a giggle, Marinette cupped his cheek and kissed Chat Noir. It didn't surprise her when he pulled her onto his lap and drew out the kiss far longer than she'd intended. The real novelty was when he began to purr loudly, as her hand drifted into his hair and her thumb stroked his earlobe. To bring the kissing to an end, she drew out his bottom lip between her teeth, running her tongue along the sensitive skin before she released him.

Chat Noir's eyes snapped open and his purring intensified. "Now that's a goodnight kiss."

"Yes, it was." Her cheek turned pink as she felt a bought of bashfulness coming on. "Tomorrow at school, should we act like nothing has changed? People might think we've… you know, especially after the prank with Chloe."

Masked brows settled low over his eyes. "It doesn't matter what people think. I want to be with you, Marinette, and I'm talking long term."

She was blown away by his declaration but again she wavered. Chat Noir and Ladybug made sense because they were partners and he'd always been smitten with her in the suit. Adrien and Marinette, not so much. They were friends yes, but the jump to a couple, would people believe that?

"You're overthinking this, I can see it." Chat Noir cupped her face in his hands. "Whatever happens at school, we deal with it together. I am your partner and I've always got your back. Although, I like your front too."

The cheekiness got her smiling. "Are you saying I'm the complete package?"

He sucked in a long breath, "Undoubtedly."

"Right back at you, Agreste."

"Are you sure you want me to leave?"

"Just go already," she chuckled as she smacked him playfully on the shoulder.

"Alright, I'm going." He said as he raised his hands in surrender, then launched himself out of the skylight only to drop his head back down, with blonde locks hanging long enough to almost conceal his cat ears. "Oh, almost forgot. I love you, Marinette."

"I love you too, Adrien, oops, I mean Chat Noir."

* * *

All morning Adrien hadn't been unable to wipe the grin off his face. Finally, he knew who Ladybug was and to top it off, she loved him back! He didn't really walk into school, he practically floated. The model was so absorbed in his wonderous thoughts that he didn't initially notice the throng of female students watching him.

As he stepped into the courtyard he abruptly stopped as a lollipop was shoved under his nose by an unfamiliar girl. Frowning at the object thrust at his face, Adrien glanced about and realised something was off. The girl holding the lollipop looked at him with a mix of hope and shy ardour. Adrien raised his hands in dismissal. "Uh no thanks," he said as he took a step back.

"You just need to hold it for me," the girl said with a seductive smile.

Another girl shoved her aside and lifted her own lollipop, "I want you to hold mine."

His eyes widened as he was surrounded by a number of girls demanding the same thing. Then Chloe pushed her way into the fray waving a rocket shaped lollipop at him that was remarkably phallic. He lifted his hands higher, continuing to decline as he tried to back away. He glanced up to see Marinette and Alya coming up the main stairs. Marinette's eyes met with his and he sent her a pleading look. He watched her shoulders square and her jaw clench as she marched forward. She exuded her Ladybug confidence and he couldn't contain his dreamy sigh.

"Back off!" she shouted. The girls parted and Marinette stormed towards him. She looped her arm through his and glared at the other girls, "He's not an object. He's a person, show him some respect."

Most of the girls downturned their eyes. It was Chloe who spoke up, "Where was the respect yesterday when you were toying with him?"

Marinette blanched and Adrien stepped up, "She wasn't toying with me." His arm wrapped around her waist and he pulled her against his side. With utter pride he declared, "She's my girlfriend."

A hush fell over the crowd, Chloe stood slack jawed until Sabrina elbowed her with poorly concealed amusement. The brat straightened and crossed her arms. "Since when?"

"Since yesterday," Adrien shot back. His gaze falling on Marinette as she placed a possessive hand on his chest and cuddled up to his side.

"I call bullshit," Chloe snapped.

"Miss Bourgeois, mind your language." Mr Damocles called as he stormed towards the mass of students. "What's going on here?"

"The girls were just comparing lollipops." Marinette interjected.

A thick eyebrow lifted as Mr Damocles scrutinised the crowd. "Save the food for lunch break, it's time to get to class." He instructed with a wave of his hand. The crowd dispersed but Chloe continued to glower at Adrien and Marinette.

Adrien squeezed Marinette's hip as they headed to class. "Thanks for the rescue, milady."

"You're awfully popular, Agreste."

"Seems you're a trend setter. Want to know a secret?" He asked with a cheeky smirk.

"Sure, why not?"

"The only girl I want licking my lollipop is you."

Marinette smacked his shoulder but couldn't help laughing.

* * *

 **Will the saga of unwanted lollipop attention continue? Most likely. Stay tuned for more!**

 **Thanks for reading, reviewing, following and favouriting!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter Six_

Adrien had thought that the morning incident with lollipops would be the end of it, but oh no, it continued into lunch. He was sitting shoulder to shoulder with Marinette, basking in the euphoric feelings she evoked at being so close. Inwardly he was plotting how he could get her alone, when a flicker of movement caught his attention. Ignoring it, he unwrapped his sandwich and opened his mouth to take a bite when he noticed the fiasco a few metres away.

Chloe was eyeing him in what he assumed was meant to be a seductive stare. Her lips curled into a smile, one that chilled the blood in his veins, as she pursed her lips and sucked on her rocket lollipop in a way that was bound to give him nightmares. He dropped his hand to Marinette's knee and squeezed, it was like watching a train wreck, he couldn't look away. "Make it stop," he uttered to his girlfriend.

Alya, Nino and Marinette all turned to follow his stare. "Oh God," Alya groaned as she covered her eyes and turned back. "My retinas, they burn."

Nino's eyes widened in disbelief and he shook his head, as if he were able to dislodge the awful image his brain had just processed. "I'd say think rainbows and lollipops but that's only going to make it worse."

A low-pitched growl was building in Marinette's throat as she glared at Chloe. Her hand protectively covered Adrien's as she turned toward him. "Do you want me to make it better?"

"Hell yes." He said with emphatic nodding.

The steady beat of Adrien's heart surged into a gallop as Marinette lifted her hands to cradle his face. Her thumbs gently caressing his eyebrows from the bridge of his nose and out to the side of his face. With her blue eyes locked on his green ones he temporarily forgot the disaster that was Chloe. Especially when Marinette began closing the distance between them and he instinctively moved closer too.

Knowing what his girlfriend intended, Adrien decided it was probably best if he initiated the kiss, especially since they had a particularly sceptical audience in his childhood friend. Cupping Marinette's nape, Adrien brushed his lips over hers, trying not to groan when she kissed him back. His hand shifted from her nape and into her hair as their ministrations became more vigorous, and a smile pulled at his lips when he felt Marinette's hand descend to his chest to grip his shirtfront in a firm fist.

"Hubba hubba," Alya teased with a chuckle and the pair split apart.

"Who said you could stop?" Adrien whimpered at Marinette as he moved back in.

His girlfriend smirked at him and ducked her head, nuzzling her face against his chest. "We're at school, Adrien."

"So?"

Alya and Nino cracked up. "I think she wants to avoid detention," Alya chortled.

"But it would be worth it," he smirked, and rumbled with laughter as Marinette lifted her head to give a disapproving look that wasn't fooling anyone.

* * *

The rest of day moved torturously slow for Adrien. His mind was not on school work and his gaze kept drifting to the girl behind him. Eventually she prodded him with the end of her pencil and reminded him that they'd catch up later.

Unfortunately, the blonde's afternoon was filled with Chinese lessons and piano practice. At dinner Adrien had hoped to speak to his father. He was determined to organise a date with his new girlfriend. Alas, his father did not attend the evening meal, once again he was too consumed with his work. The deviant in Adrien wondered if anyone would even notice if he had wild sex with Marinette in his room. Knowing his luck, Nathalie would probably walk in, wrinkle her nose in disgust and walk back out again. The image him chuckling to himself.

Returning to the solitude of his room, Adrien felt restless. He stared at the open window in his bedroom as he contemplated his next move. Plagg broke the silence. "I'm going to need a boatload of cheese if I'm about to put up with what is plainly written on your face."

The model lowered his eyebrows as he gazed at Plagg. "You already have oodles of cheese."

"Yeah but lovesick teenagers, sheesh, I know what's going on your mind and it ain't cheese."

"Come on, I'm eighteen and you're like a million and three or something. Shut yourself in the cheese cupboard if it gets too much."

"Don't you worry, I will." Plagg grumbled as he floated off.

Filled with impatience, Adrien decided to take a shower. It was part of his usual routine anyway, and hopefully it would get Nathalie's last checkoff item completed sooner. After stripping off, the blonde set the shower hot and let the blast of water run over his head and massage his back. He was standing under the spray when he heard a knock on the bathroom door. "I'm in the shower," he called.

He heard a muffled feminine voice reply, "Okay."

Thinking nothing of it, Adrien closed his eyes and turned to face the water, lifting his head and letting the spray push his wet hair back over his forehead. As he stepped back, warm supple skin pressed against his spine and arms looped around his chest. With a gasp, Adrien peered over his shoulder to find his girlfriend smiling up at him. "Surprise!"

Adrien braced his hand against the wall as his heart thundered in both shock and arousal. Marinette's breasts were flush against his back and his body was beginning to stand up and take notice. "Marinette," he squeaked, then cleared his throat. "Um, I…"

She frowned. "S-sorry, was this too forward? After last night-"

"No, no, it's okay. I just wasn't expecting you, yet." A bright blush stained her cheeks and she raised her hands to cover her face. Adrien turned around, catching her wrists and tugging them away from her face. "Please don't be embarrassed."

Big blue eyes looked up at him with uncertainty. "I probably should have waited in your room."

Adrien lifted her wrists to his shoulders and placed her hands at his nape, then he stepped forward so the front of his body pressed to hers. With a roll of his hips and his hands on her waist, he rubbed his growing erection against her belly. Dawning awareness flashed in her eyes. "Still think you should have waited out there?" he smirked.

Marinette mashed her breasts against his chest and his fingers tightened their hold. "Being here is much better," she smiled as she lifted to her toes and pulled him down for a kiss.

Adrien didn't hesitate, his mouth roved with hers in a fast building fever. Years of wanting his partner and now being naked with her, had him pushing her against the cool tiles. Their mouths worked furiously against each other and he hissed a, "Yes."

She pulled his face away from hers to guild him down to her straining nipples and he ran his hot tongue around the dusky peak before taking her breast into his mouth. Marinette arched against him and curled her knee over his hip. Adrien caught the bottom of her thigh and drew her closer while his mouth moved to her other breast. "More," she moaned as her fingers tangled in his wet hair.

Lifting his head while panting heavily, Adrien had to ask. "How much more? Tell me what you want."

"I want all of you," she growled as she hoisted herself up and wrapped her legs around him. Her hips arched against him and he began gyrating against her as she plunged her tongue into his mouth.

Grabbing hold of her other thigh, Adrien pushed her higher against the wall. The need to sink into her became overwhelming as he continued to grind against her. Then his aching tip slipped between her slick folds and they both moaned. His shoulders shook as he held her, knowing he had to take this slowly, while he fought the urge to thrust up into her in one long stroke. "Is this what you want?" he growled against her throat.

Her thighs squeezed tighter around him and he sank deeper. "Yes, Adrien. I need you."

Raising his head, Adrien locked eyes with her as he rocked slowly into her. "I love you," he declared, knowing this was more than just a joining of their bodies. To him this was fusing their souls. Ever the romantic, Adrien wanted her to know that for him this was making love.

She gasped and her eyes watered slightly as he filled her to the hilt. "I love you too," she breathed with so much emotion in her gaze that he felt like his heart would burst. Consumed with euphoric feelings, both were motionless as they leant forehead to forehead, panting heavily as they simply enjoyed the moment of coming together.

Then reality hit Adrien. "Shit, I don't have a condom on."

Marinette paled. "I'm not on the pill."

They stared at each other, neither wanted to move, yet knowing they should. Adrien let go of one of Marinette's legs so she could touch the ground. The movement had him gritting his teeth. Every instinct told him to start thrusting until they were swept away by their orgasms. But the idea of teenage pregnancy held him in check. With a heated kiss, Adrien withdrew. "I'll be back in a sec."

Preparing to pad out to the vanity to raid the drawers, Adrien stopped cold in his tracks when he heard the scathing voice of his father through the door. "Adrien, get out of the shower now! You're wasting water."

"Um, okay." He shouted as he backtracked to the water and shut it off.

Marinette was looking at him with panic as she whispered. "My clothes are on the floor."

Ducking his head around the tiled wall, the model sighed as he saw that her clothes were in the bathroom. "It's okay, he won't come in here."

She let out a relieved sigh and he grabbed a towel from the cupboard for her. Wrapping the white bath-sheet around her body, Adrien couldn't help bopping Marinette's nose with the end of the towel. Snatching up his own towel, he placed it around his hips and returned to Marinette, fussing over her as he dried her off.

"What are you doing?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"What does it look like? I'm getting you dry."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No, but you look ready to bolt."

The blush returned to Marinette's cheeks. "I thought we were going to get caught."

Bundled in her towel, Adrien grasped the edges closest to Marinette's face and pulled her near. "They won't come in the bathroom. To be honest they rarely come into my bedroom unless I'm being told where to go or what to do."

"Oh, okay."

"Will you stay with me?" he pleaded as he kissed her cheek.

* * *

 **Nearly caught, will Marinette risk it and stay? Find out next chapter. Thanks for reading and supporting :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**_**Warning, content is hot.**_**

 _Chapter Seven_

Marinette was doing her best not to freak out. Yes, she'd come to visit Adrien under the guise of Ladybug. But when she'd found his bedroom empty, she'd considered leaving until she heard the shower running. In that moment she'd let lust and bravado take over. Years of fantasies, starring the guy taking a shower, had emboldened her to join him. Now she was considering scraping up her clothes and dashing out.

But Adrien's earnest gaze and gentle hands had her reconsidering. He was treating her as if she were the most precious thing he'd ever beheld. And when she thought about it, Chat Noir had always gazed upon Ladybug like he'd never seen a more beautiful girl. His voice was soft as he asked, "Will you stay with me?" The kiss to her cheek made her heart flutter.

A drop of water slipped from his locks, hitting his exposed collarbone to glide down his body. Marinette was captivated as she watched the droplet skim along the curves of his defined chest, snaking down to his navel. She swallowed, her fingers itched to trace the path left by that droplet.

Adrien's voice was hoarse, "Marinette?"

Her blue eyes looked up at his and her skin quivered at the heat in his gaze. "Yes," she gasped, completely enthralled by this gorgeous guy.

His hand tightened on her towel as he edged closer, dipping his head almost shyly as he leant in to kiss her. The heat of his breath on her lips made her toes curl even before his mouth met hers. Her hands found his waist, holding onto him for dear life as his tentative kisses became more urgent.

As his tongue dipped into her mouth she felt his hands spreading the towel at her shoulders open. His hands found her bare skin, skimming downward to cup her breasts. She instinctively arched into his hold, moaning as his thumbs tweaked her pert nipples. Marinette's fingers circled to Adrien's back, pulling him closer as he kissed his way down her throat.

A gasp escaped her as he bent down to hook her thighs, lifting her to sit on the edge of his spa bath. The top was covered by the hard fold down lid, stopping them from tumbling in. Adrien continued his trail of hot kisses, sucking her right nipple into his mouth as he caressed the left with his hand.

Marinette threw her head back and raised her hands to his head, clutching his hair as his tongue drew lazy circles round her straining peak. She felt his right hand on her belly, his fingertips drawing down her skin until he reached the curls between her legs. Then his fingers touched her tenderly, seeking her moist centre and she groaned as he found her most sensitive place.

Spreading her legs, Marinette gave Adrien better access as he worked his fingers in time with his tongue on her breast. When he lifted his mouth, she whimpered until he placed it on her left breast. The need to rock against his hand became undeniable and when he sunk a second finger inside her she bit her lip to stop from crying out.

The mix of sensation and knowing who was doing it to her, had Marinette rushing towards her crescendo. Her breathing was ragged as she gasped, "Yes, yes, oh yes. Oh God, Adrien, I'm going to come."

She felt him smile against her skin and he increased the speed of his hand, plunging in faster strokes. That dedicated tongue licked the valley between her breasts, all the way up her throat to capture her lips in a feisty kiss. At that moment, Marinette came apart, spasming against Adrien's fingers as he brought her to orgasm.

Marinette was panting hard as she came back to earth. Adrien was staring at her with a great deal of pride while wearing a lopsided smile. "I'll just be a sec," he said with a mischievous smirk that left Marinette's heart pounding. He returned with a foil packet which he ripped open with his teeth.

Holding the corner of the packet in his mouth. Adrien reached for Marinette's hands, guiding them to the towel at his hips and urging her to remove it. With trembling fingers, she tugged the towel free and gulped as it dropped to the floor. Good lord the guy was beautiful and he was very, very aroused.

Prying the packet from his teeth, Adrien pulled the condom free and rolled it down his straining erection. "This may be presumptuous, but I'm assuming you're okay with finishing what we started?"

Words eluded Marinette so she just nodded her head and reached for his arms to pull him close. Adrien gazed at her with a small smile, his eyes roving over her face as if he found her just as magnificent as she found him.

With his toes, he kicked up his towel and spread it out behind her on top of the spa lid. Then he eased her back with a hand at her nape while he kissed her tenderly. Adrien's hips slid between her thighs and she hooked her ankles below his ass. He undulated against her but the head of his erection was a little low.

Reaching between them, Marinette wrapped her hand around his cock only to have Adrien hiss in response. She looked up to see him with his eyes closed, a look of utter bliss on his face. "Is that good?" she asked.

He nodded, "Yeah, but it's a little more difficult to work out where you are with the condom on."

"Oh," she said with surprise as she held onto him, guiding him to her slick entrance and rubbing him against her core. "I need you here."

Adrien's pupils were blown wide as he gazed down at her, rocking forward to penetrate her. Marinette gasped as she stared into those amazing green eyes that were completely enraptured with her response. He sank slowly inside her and she watched the way he strained to keep things slow. Sweat beaded his brow under his blonde locks as he thrust all the way in. His hands moved to her backside as he pulled out and thrust back in again.

It was clear he was gauging what to do from her responses. His teeth worried his bottom lip in concentration as he moved in a more rhythmic pattern. Starting slow and increasing his tempo as she arched against him, panting his name.

Nothing had ever felt this good. Marinette had expected more discomfort but both of them had been so eager for this moment that they were more than ready. Her hands ran over his chest as he continued to pump into her and then she had to kiss him. There was something so primal in that need, that she caught his face and mashed her mouth against his, plunging her tongue into his mouth.

Adrien groaned as she claimed him and his thrusting became more desperate. Marinette dug her heels into his butt, urging him on as she rocked her hips in time with his. Then he hit a spot that sent her world reeling, her heart thundered as a tidal wave of emotion swept through her. It was lucky she was kissing him, otherwise she would have screamed as she came. Adrien's arms wrapped around her torso and she felt him pulse inside her. He practically savaged her with his mouth in his fervour, and when he broke the kiss he looked almost apologetic.

"Wow," he gasped as he stared at her with complete awe. Adrien looked like he wanted to say more but he just repeated himself as if he were incapable of saying anything else.

"So, you're glad I came to visit," Marinette said with a coy smile.

"Oh yeah, I'm glad you came." Adrien smirked and raised his arm to fend her off as she slapped him playfully. "What? It means I did a good job." He laughed.

"Are you suggesting you're the _purrfect_ partner?" she said as she reached to tickle him.

"Who said anything about suggesting? I am the _purrfect_ partner, at least when it comes to you." He replied as he tried to squirm away from her twitching fingers. "Will you quit that, I've got to get this condom off without making a mess. I've never done it before, so I don't know what I'm doing."

Marinette giggled at the forlorn look on his face as he glanced down at himself. "Alright, I'll leave you to it." She smiled as she gathered up the towel to cover herself.

Adrien padded to the outer part of the bathroom to sort himself out, and Marinette took the opportunity to admire that fine backside of his as he walked away. It was just as luscious without any pants. He returned with her clothes and laid them on the spa lid, and she continued to rake her eyes over him.

"Like what you see, princess?"

"I think the answer to that is obvious."

With his towel back in place around his waist, Adrien swung himself up to sit beside her. "I feel like we should snuggle but I think it'd be a bit hard lying on here," he said as he knocked his fist on the spa lid.

"Well my original intention was to suggest watching a movie with you." Marinette said shyly with a shrug.

Picking up her hand, Adrien interlaced their fingers. "We can still do that."

"I suppose we should get dressed."

Adrien raised an eyebrow. "Remaining naked sounds good, but yeah sitting on a leather lounge in the nude wouldn't be a whole lot of fun."

Marinette giggled and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. "That doesn't sound pleasant."

Hooking his fingers under her chin, Adrien gazed at her lovingly. "Now kissing, that sound very pleasant."

"How about we get dressed, put on a movie and make out in the boring bits."

"Sounds like a plan to me, milady." Sliding off the side of the spa, Adrien reached up to help Marinette down and she laughed as his towel came undone to pool at his feet. "Oops," he grinned as he bent down to pick it up and she took the opportunity to pinch that firm backside.

In her distracted state, she didn't notice Adrien making a grab for her towel which was tugged from her grip exposing her too. The model backed her up against the dividing wall and snagged her underpants from the spa lid. "I believe you need to put these back on," he said as he sunk to a crouch, holding out the garment for her to step into.

Marinette stuck her toe through the first hole and Adrien lifted her ankle to lick the back of her knee, nibbling the inside of her thigh before switching legs. He mimicked the same move and he pulled her underpants up her legs, he paused just below her knees and she nearly fell on his face as he licked his way to her cleft. Then he rocked back on his heels and tugged her underwear into place.

Next were her jeans, this time she thought he'd simply help her put them on but he detoured at her waist, nibbling her hipbones before plunging his tongue in her navel. He stared at her heatedly as he buttoned her up and rezipped her fly.

She was trying not to pant when he picked up her bra. That green gaze zeroed in on her nipples and she bit her lip to stifle the moan threatening to escape as he dipped his head. But the tease looked up at her, holding the straps out for her to thread her arms through. As soon as they were looped over her shoulders he took first one hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles, then replicated the move with her other hand. Grabbing the underwire, he slid the cups over the swell of her breasts. Just when she thought he was going to ignore her nipples, he pushed the fabric down to suck one peak into a hard nub, then moved onto the other. Delicately returning the fabric to its rightful place.

Looking smug, Adrien took hold of her waist. "Turn around," he rumbled as he gently spun her with his hands. There Marinette felt him tug together the back strap but instead of doing it up, his tongue stroked up her spine from the waist of her jeans to her hairline. He hooked the eyelets, placed a hand on her belly and pushed her back against his bare chest as he reached for her shirt.

Adrien nibbled his way along her nape and up to her left ear. "Arms up," he instructed and he threaded her hands through her sleeves, trailing his fingers down her arms as he nipped her lobe. Marinette ducked her head as he slipped the shirt over her face and his fingers continued to brush her skin as he rolled down her shirt. "All done," he whispered against her right ear and nipped it as well.

Marinette had never thought getting dressed could be such a turn on. When she spun around she discovered that Adrien was just as aroused. "Now I should help you get dressed."

He shook his blonde head. "If you touch me like that, I'm going to peel those clothes right back off you."

She pouted as Adrien tugged on a pair of satin boxer shorts and a singlet top. "I'm ready for bed," he winked. "Just in case my father walks in." The colour drained from her face. "I'm joking. While I am in my PJ's, there's no way he'll be back. Let's go watch that movie."

* * *

 **It's almost like Adrien is tempting fate with that statement about his father. Let's hope their luck holds out.**

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you had something to fan yourself with :P**


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter Eight_

Being snuggled up to Adrien on his lounge was a dream come true for Marinette. Heck, what they'd done in the bathroom had been a fantasy of hers for some time. Yet concern had her teeth digging into her bottom lip. The first thrust in the shower hadn't been with a condom, she suspected there was very little chance of her falling pregnant but the idea put her on edge. As much as she adored Adrien, and imagined a future of marriage and kids with him, she really didn't want to become a teenage mother.

"Hey are you okay?"

Marinette blinked as she turned to Adrien. "Yeah, I'm fine."

He shook his head. "You're not. I've been your partner for years, I can tell when something is up."

Sighing, Marinette sat back and toyed with her fingernails. "I'm worried about the shower. I-I feel like I should go out and get the morning after pill, just to be sure."

Adrien turned to face her, linking his hands with hers. "I think we're pretty safe but if it sets your mind at ease then you should go."

Gratitude and love threatened to overwhelm her. Adrien was such a good person. In that moment she felt like she could burst from the adoration she harboured for him. "You're amazing, you know that?"

Dipping his head shyly, Adrien cast her a sideways glance. "I'm glad you think so."

She reached out to stroke his jaw, catching his chin and bringing him near for a kiss. Marinette had only meant to give him a brief brush of her lips, instead it became lingering and leisurely. Adrien's hands rose to cradle her face, his fingers splayed to support her neck as he laid her back against the cushions to kiss her with increasing ardour.

The need to leave was forgotten as their arms snaked around each other. Hands searching frantically for the other's skin. Marinette gasped as Adrien's fingers parted her shirt from her jeans, his fingertips caressing the sides of her abdomen. She followed his lead and sunk her hand under the back of his shirt, skimming the broad plain to his shoulder blades.

Adrien arched over her at the contact, his hips grinding against hers and she was made aware of how aroused he already was. To know that she'd gotten him this worked up so quickly made her smile. Yet there was an empty ache at her core that needed to be filled again. It was probably reckless for them to go at it a second time, but Marinette wanted Adrien with a desperation that was almost frightening. Years of yearning made him so much harder to resist. Especially when his teeth grazed her jaw and his thumbs caressed her bra covered nipples.

But before they could go any further, Gabriel's stern voice sounded from Adrien's closed door. "Lights out, son. It's late, go to bed."

The model shot bolt upright in the seat, holding Marinette down so she couldn't be seen if his father entered the room. "Okay. Goodnight, Father."

Being wedged low, Marinette had to stifle her giggle as her view was of Adrien's lap. The satin of his boxer's was tented upward and with just the faint brush of her fingers the material parted and he head of his erection poked from the front slot. Adrien was busy with the remotes, turning off the TV and lighting that he didn't initially notice.

It wasn't until Marinette caressed the plump head with a fingertip that Adrien paused in his flurried movements. "What are you doing?" he hissed in a hushed tone.

Marinette arched a cheeky eyebrow and answered him with actions. Leaning forward she opened her mouth to lick his tip. There was a stifled groan from Adrien and she saw his knuckles turn white as he gripped the remote in his nearest hand. Encouraged by his response, Marinette proceeded to lick him as she had her lollipop. When she took the head of his cock into her mouth she felt the muscles in his belly contract against the side of her face and heard his sharp intake of breath.

The room was flooded with darkness as Adrien managed to manipulate the remote. His breathing was becoming ragged and his hands had dropped the remotes. Strong fingers tangled in her hair, helping her set a rhythm to the bobbing of her head. Quiet gasps sounded from Adrien as she licked and sucked. Then his hands moved to her face and he was tugging her away. "Stop," he insisted and she did.

As she made eye contact he grasped her hand and ushered her to his bed. Pulling back the covers, he indicated for her to lie down as he quickly rummaged through his beside drawers. Soon enough he plucked out a condom and she realised what he wanted. Marinette attempted to shed her clothes but Adrien caught her hands. "Just our pants, in case…" he eyed his bedroom door.

"Maybe we should stop," she whispered.

"Maybe, but I really want to be inside you."

His guttural confession had her shucking her jeans. Adrien ditched his boxer shorts and shoved them under his pillow, quickly rolling on the condom. He settled between her legs, brushing her hair away from her face to look at her in the darkness. "I love you," he whispered with reverence as he leant down to kiss her.

"I love you too," she murmured between kisses. With a subtle rock of her hips, Marinette positioned Adrien's cock at her entrance.

"Do you want me?" he breathed against her ear as he arched his pelvis.

"Yes," she replied just as quietly while digging her heels into the mattress to wedge the head of his erection into her body.

He needed no further coaxing. Pressing his knees into the bed, Adrien surged forward, sinking into her body with a sharp thrust. Marinette winced, "Too quick."

"Sorry," he said as he paused. "Should I pull out?"

"No, just give me a minute."

"Alright. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know." She stroked his faced in reassurance. "This is new for both of us."

"New and magnificent," he said with wonder.

Marinette caught his face, bringing him down to kiss him passionately. Then she rolled her hips, adjusting to his size as she moved. Adrien remained still, waiting for her permission to continue. His tongue probed her mouth in retaliation to her fierce possession. When she wrapped her legs around his and arched against him, he understood her silent request.

This time when Adrien began to thrust it felt good. His slow even strokes had her panting as their bodies slid against one another. But it was the affection in his eyes, the clear desire to please and gratify her that brought her undone. Biting her lip, Marinette threw her head back as waves of ecstasy tightened her belly. She felt Adrien's answering surge as he gasped at her ear, desperate to remain quiet too.

"I love you so much," he uttered as he feathered her neck and face with kisses.

A wide grin spread across Marinette's face at his almost desperate affection. "Right back at you, kitty." But the smile faded as she realised she couldn't stay. They'd risked enough in one night and she really needed to seek out emergency contraceptives.

He seemed to read her mind. "I don't want you to go."

"I wish I could stay."

Adrien sighed and dropped his forehead to hers. "Do you want me to come with you? You know, to get the… medication."

She snorted, realising he'd have to venture out as Chat Noir. "I think we'd make headlines if Ladybug and Chat Noir showed up together buying birth control."

His grin was positively roguish, "At least it confirms were a responsible couple. No little kitty-bugs on the horizon as yet."

Marinette had to bite her hand to stop herself from laughing. "Kitty-bugs?"

"You know, little versions of you and me."

"I'm not sure if I should be disturbed or delighted."

"Go with the latter." He said with an encouraging jiggle of his eyebrows.

"You're terrible, you know that?"

"But you love me." He smirked as he pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose.

"Yes, I do. Now, if you're going to come with me, we need to get dressed. But I suggest you stay out of sight either way. Your father would have a fit if you were photographed buying the morning after pill."

Adrien rolled to his back, his grin almost to his ears. "My God, it'd almost be worth the fallout to see the look on his face. He thinks I'm so innocent."

"You are."

"Not anymore, princess."

She considered slapping him, but he threw her jeans at her before she had the chance. Clearly, he knew her too well. As she slipped back into her clothes, Adrien cleaned himself up and padded to his wardrobe and dressed casually. "I'm ready," he whispered as he opened the window in his bathroom.

The pair quickly transformed and leapt into the night together. Marinette just prayed that Chat Noir could be discrete. Her partner was still wearing an excessive grin that she doubted anyone would misinterpret. Oh yeah, Chat Noir had got some.

* * *

 **I know, I know, it's been a long time between chapters. To be honest I have no real plan for this story, I just right it as it comes - pun intended, high five Chat!**

 **Feel free to throw me ideas and I might just add them in ;) Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
